


Halloween Romance

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Steve is Not a Virgin, and if you tell him he is he'll kiss fight you, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: Steve waited too long and Darcy started dating someone else over the summer.  As October begins, she's single and he's determined to let her know he  wants to be more than friends.





	Halloween Romance

**Author's Note:**

> “What’s this?” Darcy’s brow furrowed in adorable puzzlement as she accepted the orange rose.  

Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep and fortifying breath, Steve jumbled, “You-love-Halloween-and-I-wanna-be-more-than-friends-and-you’re-prettier-than-any-rose,-but-please-accept-this-one.”

Staring up at him with wide eyes, Darcy fidgeted with the bat charm on her necklace. “You want to be more than friends? With me?” 

He nodded firmly. “Always have.”

“Liar.  You have not.  You ignored every signal from me.  You’re just feeling sorry for me since Joe cheated.”  Her lips trembled and she looked almost angry.  “I don’t want your pity.”  She blinked quickly against the tears that threatened.

Stricken, Steve shook his head.  “Not pity!  I hated Joe from the start, but that was jealousy.  I screwed up.  I waited too long to let you know.  I don’t pity you, Darcy.  I adore you. I want to court you- if you’ll give me a chance, please.”  He swallowed hard and stood his ground, more terrified in this vulnerability than he’d ever been while fighting Nazis or aliens or robot armies. The three months and twelve dates of Darcy’s relationship with the assumptive and incredibly-ungrateful Joe had been sheer Hell on Steve.  He’d vowed not to make the same mistake, not to wait too long again.

He wanted Darcy.  He was determined to let her know it.

She was quiet for a long time, stunned.  Just as despair nearly caused Steve to turn and run from her, she gifted him with a small smile.  “Thank you for the pretty flower.  I do love Halloween. And it’s October now…”  With a slight, teasing grin, Darcy pointed to her cheek.  “A kiss on the cheek seems like the next step, if you really want to  _court_  me.”  She smirked, charmed by the old-fashioned notion.

It was her turn to tremble and fight for breath as Steve leaned down and brushed a tender and passionate kiss over her upturned cheek.  “Beautiful Darcy.  So beautiful.”

Warmth spread through Darcy as she reminded herself to breathe.  “Thank you.”

The Halloween candy bouquet he brought her a few days later didn’t upset Darcy’s equilibrium so much.  She’d had time to rethink their interactions, considering his reassurance that he’d always wanted her.  It made sense of his previous  behavior and actions, now that she knew. Chocolate-flavored kisses were her impassioned reply to the second Halloween gift he gave her.

After that, they dated when they could and kissed more and more. It was an addiction and neither Steve nor Darcy wanted to recover from it.

After Steve returned from a week-long mission, he showed up at her door with a bucket full of cheese balls, her favorite beer, and copies of the movies  _Practical Magic_ and _Hocus Pocus_  . They cuddled on her couch to enjoy that gift together.  Hand holding led to small kisses, teasing caresses.  They talked and joked about the movies, enjoying the time together.  Darcy couldn’t help herself at one point, though. She was joking, but it was a joke he’d suffered too much.

__

“Enough!”  Steve’s tone held a hint of his ‘Captain’ voice.  He smirked when he saw Darcy shiver at the sound.  It was a good shiver, not a bad one.  He knew her well enough by now to be confident of that.  He was also confident that she didn’t mean the question she’d just asked.  Still, he reached for a click lighter on the side table and lit a candle.  “See?  No witches appeared.  I’m NOT a virgin. I know what I’m doing.”  His voice deepened slightly on that last.

Darcy’s eyes shone, teasing and full of mirth as she moved to straddle his lap.  “Well… you’re not reading a ritual, but I believe you. I didn’t really think so.  You kiss too well.”  She leaned in, waggling her eyebrows. “Your kisses make me want you. Lots.”

“Good.” Running one hand up to cup her jaw, he smiled.  “Which kind of kiss do you like best.  This?”  He sucked kisses along her neck, savoring the way she arched against him and made small noises of want.  “Or, this?”  He kissed her lips, winding his fingers in her tresses tightly as he took control of the pace and devoured her.  “Gonna make you want me more than you ever imagined, Darcy. Cuz I want you to want me as much as I want you.” They were both panting, taut with desire.  He continued asking her about different kinds of kisses until she was begging and pleading for him.

They finished watching the movie the next night.  By then, he’d proved his assertions thoroughly.

Steve’s next gift elicited eye rolls from Tony, an approving nod from Sam, and giggles from Jane.  The heart-carved jack o’ lantern was corny, but perfect to Darcy.  She set it in a place of honor on her desk.  Every time it caught her eye, she melted a bit more.  Her feelings lit her up with happy smiles and easy laughter.  She knew that Steve meant it.  He was falling in love.  She was, too.

For Halloween, he made a simple spaghetti meal (another of her favorite things) and served it to her under a canopy of leaves with lights and small jack o’ lanterns.  Later, after they’d made love, Darcy rained kisses over his chest.  “I’m glad you decided to court me.  I love you, Steve.”  Her eyes shone with utter joy.

Steve knew he would always be as crazy about Halloween as Darcy was, now that it was tied to hearing her declaration of love for the first time.  He rolled her to the side and kissed her, long and languorous.  “I love you, too, Darcy.”  His arms tightened around her.

She grinned.  “See!  Halloween’s the best.” The clock struck twelve, signaling the end of the day and month.  She nuzzled her nose alongside his face.

Steve nodded, wondering if he could possibly wait all the way until the next Halloween- a year away- before he gave in to the temptation to ask Darcy to marry him.

He only made it to New Year’s.  She said ‘Yes’ anyway.

_**fin** _

* * *

##  **Happy Halloween!**


End file.
